The present invention relates to brewing coffee and in particular to a single serving brewing material holder.
Coffee is generally prepared in a coffee maker by measuring an amount of ground coffee into a coffee filter, closing a lid over the ground coffee, and providing a stream of hot water through the loosely packed ground coffee. Unfortunately, water passes freely through the loosely packed ground coffee and does not obtain the full flavor which might otherwise be obtained.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/777,831 filed Jul. 13, 2007 for “Pod Adapter System for Single Service Beverage Brewers” by the present applicant overcomes this problem using pre-packaged coffee in closed filter paper commonly called a pod, and inserting the closed pod into a pod holder including a tamping spring and bottom tamper for tamping the pod between the bottom tamper and a coffee holder lid. While the pod adapter of the '831 application works well for coffee pods, it does not always hold the pod (or packer) firmly against the cover of the pad adapter and in some instances a needle for injecting water into the pod fails to puncture the pod.